


Father Figure or Bother Figure?

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Everyone else is there but this is mainly a saber and celica fic so, Gen, also I'm so glad saber is celicas dad, lima who??? I only know saber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Celica accidentally calls Saber 'father.'





	Father Figure or Bother Figure?

**Author's Note:**

> My dick is in flames
> 
> hope u enjoy this short oneshot tho

Celica stopped herself from falling asleep on Leon's horse as the group returned to town on their way back from their battle with Grieth. What was a tiring experience was only made all the more aggravating and more of a waste of time thanks to the Cantor that continued to summon more and more Terrors against them. The worst part was Genny learning magic that destroys multple Terrors after the battle was already over!

"Oi, lass." Saber tossed Celica his drinking water. "Drink up, fighting in a desert takes a lot outta ya. I should know. And your friends should know that too." The mercenary rolled his eyes as Mae continued to whine about how hot it was and how she felt as if she were melting.

"Ah..." Celica let out a relieved sigh after taking a sizable gulp of the water. "Thank you, Father." The priestess smiled as she returned the water. Not noticing the silence and the eyes on her until their new all ally Sonya had spoke up.

"Did...did you  _really_ just call Saber _dad?_ " The mage couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

"Oh, my..." Genny giggled along side Sonya, partaking in the teasing of her friend.

"...I have no idea what you all are talking about," Celica crossed her arms with a frown. "I certainly did not call him father."

"Yeah, you did." Leon smirked as he turned to the priestess. "I heard you say it after all!~"

"Heh, lass...do you see me as a father figure?" Saber smirked and leaned against the horse.

"Yes! I mean--no!" Celica groaned and face palmed after she stumbled on her wording. "I see you as a bother figure cause you're always bothering me!"

"Hey!" Valbar spoke up. "Show your father some respect!"

"Actually," Mae pushed Valbar to the side and joined the fray. "I think there was that one time where she called Nomah 'grandpapa' too!" 

"Mae!" Celica slammed her hands on her knees.

"What? It was cute and endearing! Besides, Nomah does kinda act like he's our grandpa." 

"It's fine, lass. I take that as a compliment. Guess it means that you trust and rely on me a lot." Saber stated things as if it were a fact. He was right though, Celica did trust him and rely on him ever since the two were ambushed by Dumaists.

"Are you saying that you consider me a daughter?" Celica hoped to change the tide against Saber. At first she expected failure, but once she noticed the way Saber scoffed and blushed at the comment left her gasping. "By the Mother! You do!"

"Hey, hey! Don't you put words in my mouth!" Saber's face was red now thanks to the embarrassment he felt. "Since when did I say that I would want you as a daughter?!"

"To be fair weren't you taking care of the four kids before we all joined you?" Leon's sly smile made Saber want to kick his face in after that comment. "I would be surprised if you weren't their father by now."

"Like that one time Celica got hurt and Saber rushed in to find who did it!" Mae spoke as if she were disappointed by the act. "Like, that was cool I guess. But I wanted to fry the guy for her!"

"People!" Celica tried to get the group's attention. "Can't we just leave this alone and just continue moving on? We're all tired from the battles we've faced, we should take the rest we earned."

"...so," Boey spoke up. "aren't we going to talk about how Saber took the comment as a compliment?" 

Saber held his head in his hands. "Oh, my Mother!"

And just like that, the discussion was in full power once again.

Celica sighed, shielding her ears from Saber's shouts. "This is going to be a long day..."


End file.
